Silent Hill: Endless Voices
by AgainstEternity
Summary: A drug addicted psychic's nightmares push him into the horrors of Silent Hill to confront the evil inside the town and the torments of his own past.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

I hear my footsteps echo endlessly into the darkness around me, I hear the many horrid things creep up behind me. Their childish giggles and her repugnant moans; I hear them all come closer. I'm forcing my lungs to suck in air, now, I can barely run anymore and the door to freedom seems to be running away from me with equal glee. Curiously, I turn my head to the darkness behind me to see if I can see them, I can't, but I feel their breath on my face. My face quickly turns back to slam into a door that felt more like a stone wall, but I can't stop now, not now, freedom and life are so close now.

"Our voices will not be denied, Mr. Trent" again I hear it gurgle and spurt poison and guts into the air in the form of a voice. I blink slowly and, suddenly, I see them all over me, surrounding me as I lay on my back, helpless. "We are not to be denied, Mr. Trent", children. Their faces mangled and burnt beyond recognition, most of them grinned as the voice boomed from beyond; the rest contorted their lips into inhumane forms. "Silent Hill, Mr. Drake, Silent Hill" the booming voice slowly dissipated into the beyond and my attention focused solely on the disfigured children.

Their mutilated faces mixed with their disturbingly cherubic grins made my heart beats insanely fast. They smile widely now, their rotted and yellow teeth growing closer to me as they leaned down towards me as I stood totally immobile. I opened my mouth as wide as I possibly could and yelled out into the abyss, the oblivion that enfolded me; I heard nothing, not even my very voice. Just the wet sounds of their small hands breaking into my skin and playing with my insides.

I finally hear my own yell the second I wake up from my horrendous nightmare. A wall of sweat beads covers my back and the bed behind me seems to resemble an ocean, I feel a stinging burn as I sit up in the darkness of my bedroom and dig my face into my sweaty palms. They still haven't stopped coming. The damned souls of Silent Hill, I haven't been able to get a good night's sleep in almost a month. A scratching pain diverts my attention from my thoughts and I sighed deeply, thanking anything worth thanking for that the needle didn't break in all my shaking and turning. I can't help but wince as I pull the needle through my dry skin and toss into the nearly toppling trash can. Heroin, it's only made everything worse.

To add another unexpected flair of disturbance to my already altered night, the phone's ring breaks through the eerie silence. I turn on my lights with the touch of a remote control and pick up my phone, its slim design feeling comfortable to my hand almost instantly.

"Hello?" I hear myself talk, but I can barely feel my lips moving; the headache grows more violent as I muttered coherent words.

"Daniel Trent?" a nerdy and nasal voice queried from the other line as papers shuffled in the background.

"Speaking. Who is this?" I answered back as politely as I possibly could as I scratched my right eye with little enthusiasm.

"This is Detective Monroe, I'm speaking for Harrison Jarry, he asked me to send you some documents" the shuffling of papers was substituted with the slow beeping of what I anxiously guessed to be a fax machine; this was the best news in awhile.

"Thank you very much. Please tell Detective Jarry I'll call him back as soon as I can" I hung up just as my fax machine started to whir and work its mechanical magic. I forced myself up from my soaked bed and made my way towards my office; turning every single light in my apartment on as I walked.

And there it was, the information I had been waiting for the better part of a month for. Names, places and a nice, long, detailed history of everything that had to do with the calm town of Silent Hill, and a bunch of police records to go along with it; my enthusiasm shrunk as I looked at the list of names. Almost all of them either had the word "deceased" or the word "missing" tagged in red beside them. All except for three names: Eileen Gavin, Henry Townshend and Heather Mason. Giving the window a quick stare to see the warm glare of the sunrise, I put the paper down and hurry towards my bedroom. Today was going to be and important day.

To Be Continued……


	2. Chapter 2: A Violent Downfall

The first name on the list, Eileen Gavin, was nowhere to be found. The said address on the papers said it was apartment #303 of the South Ashfield Apartment buildings, the apartment itself was now owned by other people. They said they knew nothing about the previous owner and that they had conducted the deal with the building's super.

I pulled the best face I could before the woman who answered closed and locked the door, then I let the need hit me at full force. Doing my best not to collapse, I leaned on the wall and slid down slowly, trying not to worsen my ravage dizziness. I let go of the crumpled papers and dug my hand into my left pocket, searching crazily for the damn pills. Keys, no, wallet, no, dammit, no, no! I couldn't have left them at home, I couldn't have. I already feel my eyes puffing up with tears and pain before I dig into my right pocket, hoping for the very best. The sweat was already invading my forehead and rolling like a German blitzkrieg towards my teary eyes; but I found the small bottle. I felt myself make a frightened whimper before I opened the bottle like an animal and downed as many pills as I could without choking.

It takes awhile for my breath to calm back down, my heartbeat takes the longest though. The fucking pain in my chest nearly gives me a heart attack even after the pills have already gone to my stomach and head. Then again, that's what they do. Finally, I open my eyes and sigh, I was lucky nobody saw the show; I would've gotten coins thrown at me. Just another lunatic having a seizure in the middle of the hallway, nothing out of the ordinary; I barely have a chance to feel my heartbeat slow down and my head feel lighter. The stinging pain is slowly overcome by a blissful numbness coupled with the usual tingle inside the pants; a junky orgasm teases me. I stand up feeling as if I'm on top of a cloud, but I don't even look down at the carpet floor below my feet, fearing it'll turn into a sky high vista of a city and I find myself falling.

"Sir?" a young man's voice breaks my trip in the clouds and I quickly kneel down to my knees to scoop up my papers, trying to act as if I didn't just ingest a mouthful of opium pills.

"Y-Yes?" I answer back in a dumb murmur; I know how my eyes look so I do my best to not look at his. But, when I do, I see that I found what I came for. "Henry Townshend?" I ask him, swallowing right after as to not let drool escape my numbed out lips.

"What do you want?" suddenly, he goes on the offensive and moves back, threatening to close the door. I force myself to look at him in the eyes as I order my clumsy feet to move towards him; the opium is reaching its peak, instead of him my eyes see a blurred abomination. My mind races back to the children, charred and mutilated in the grinning state, innocently consumed by an unknown evil. Before I close my eyes to blink a million times, I swear I see one jumping out of Henry Townshend's open apartment window. I try not to let Townshend know I'm scared, scared enough to barely be able to control my body. "Listen, you better leave—"

"I need to talk to you about Silent Hill, Mr. Townshend" his eyes went as big as a mosquito for a second, my hand instinctively clutches my heart as it slows down to a crawl and I have to suck in air just to stand up. "I need to know what you saw in there" I speak in between deep breathes, the opium is coursing through my veins like gasoline, prickling up the pleasure and pain in every nook and cranny inside my body. I look over Townshend's shoulder and see another one of the children. Not giggling, or smiling or grinning, but whimpering.

"Silent Hill" he speaks in a whisper, but my eyes look elsewhere. The half charred face of the child screams so loudly I feel my eardrums bang against my skin; in between all this I worry of how Townshend is taking my little panic attack. "A-Are you allright?" he asks, surprisingly worried, before he sets a hand on my shoulder.

His touch comes with a flash of light that blinds me for a few seconds. When I open my weary eyes, I see hell inside Henry Townshend's apartment. The gag reflex hits when I see it, blood, gore and foul rot seeping from every inch of his walls. Dear god, the walls are alive, screaming and yelling incoherently; my knees turn to rubber when the walls come to life and twist and turn. They turn to gunk and I see a million hands trying to break through, angrily, hungrily.

Silent Hill, escape, hell, damnation, hatred, foulness, pain, horror. A hammer strikes my head and I fall to my knees, I can still feel Townshend's hand trying to shake me and help me up. Warm liquid seeps from my nostrils as I push my head up to look inside his apartment again. The bloodied and grotesque children on the floor move towards me in disgusting ways, they move as their limbs were in the wrong place and they were. Their bodies were riddled with needles and scalpels, they move with heads for legs, legs for hands and rotting stumps for the many heads each had. Bastards, fuckers, sinners, sinners, fuckers; suddenly I find myself welcome. They swarm from the walls like insects, all towards me; I'll cuddle you all, I'll help you all, I'll use what I have for you.

I close my eyes yet again and I hear a distant foghorn echo inside my ears.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit

When the foghorn subsided and faded away, I opened my eyes, this was not an apartment building in Ashfield anymore. The papers weren't in my hand and the rush of pain and nausea that had turned off my body didn't leave a trace when it left. Slowly, I stood up from the ground and noticed the powdered rust that stained my hand dark brown. Instinctively, I wiped it off and looked around at my new surroundings. I've never been here before, but I know where I am. I don't take a single step forward before darkness engulfs everything around me and I am left alone in oblivion.

I feel an urge to take another dose of the bottle; but when the skies turn black and everything turns to rot, rust and blood, that's when I really wish I had a dose. My breathing hastens, my thoughts fill with pure fear of where my curse has taken me now. My power to hear and see things normal people don't, my gift, my curse, my damnation, it's taken me to Silent Hill. Pure horror incarnate in a town made up of flesh, blood and nightmares, how did I get here? What took me here?

"Daniel Trent!" a woman's voice screams in horror from a distance; impossible, the voice, her voice. "Daniel, you can't! You can't!" the agony in her voice stabbed me in the heart, instantly my head filled with a dead numb feeling and my throat felt like it was going to vomit itself out of my mouth. "DANIEL!" I forced myself to swallow whatever I had inside back down and run towards the voice, her voice.

A forlorn wind blew every few minutes, blowing with it a million specs of rust powder and dust in my face, but it did halter my steps. I ran as fast as I could, her pleas echoing closer and closer; I took turn after turn into countless alleys and through countless streets until I felt her. In the middle of a road; the fear gripped me with devilish speed as I stood and stared. Oh, my---

My feet moved back all by themselves yet my eyes stayed glued to it. It-It beat the thin, fragile figure with its mighty fists, the wet crunch each blow made upon the wounded flesh made me gag. Concrete welcomed my rear as I fell back in horror, immobile. Then, suddenly, it stopped and turned towards me. Was it looking at me? Did it even have eyes?

"Rat's alley waits for no one!" again, her voice, like silk it penetrated my ears. But, no, it didn't come from her small, slippery lips and her soft tongue didn't produce such a sound. Behind the barbaric brute something emerged, something feminine. "I like legs. I like your legs" just a torso, a pale torso more akin to a mannequin than a human being. Everything below the waist was legs, but everything above it was, too. "Touch me, hold me, love me, love me, love me" it never stopped talking, not even as it slithered towards me like a snake with feet; it didn't even care that it didn't have a mouth. Doing silent summersaults to make its way towards me, twisting forward, using each pair of legs as balance for the other to swing above and land in front.

In a grotesque way, it was beautiful. The hell that surrounded it was its theatre and I was the audience, it was dancing for me. Inching ever closer to me in a romantic tango of limbs and red high heels. I found myself smiling slightly at the creature, but it didn't last. My smile was mutilated when the fucking thing stabbed my leg with one of its high heels. And, just as nimble, it pulled out and danced away towards the brute, snuggling and rubbing up against it like a pet slave. The pain—My hands did little to stem the blood and already my vision was blurred, but I knew it was coming.

Dammit, man, your wincing and whining won't fucking get you anywhere! Stand up and move! Slowly, I forced my legs to stand up, the shooting pain in my left leg meaning more blood was streaming out. Run! Run, you fucking useless bastard, run! But, what for? What do I have outside? I felt it close now, behind me as I gave my back to the mannequin and its pyramid lover. Run, damn you! I limp away a quick as I can, paying as little heed as I could to the pain in my leg, although the feeling of warm blood streaming down was hard to ignore.

"Daniel" she spoke calmly now, nice and gentle, like I remember. "Daniel, come back" Vanessa.

No, no, no! Not now, not here! Run, you junkie, run!

"Daniel, come back" Vanessa, are you here? Her voice soothed by every evil around me and engulfed me completely, my feet stopped and I turned around. "Walk, Daniel, walk into the town" I saw her in the distance, in the middle of a street with burned down buildings at her sides. Her long red hair swayed in a wind I didn't feel and her green eyes shined in all the dark brown and red. Rusted death and gloom embodied in flesh. "Silent Hill, Daniel" NO!

I saw its pyramid head first, then its bulky body, after that all I could feel was a coldness in my stomach. A warmness streamed down my waist and legs, my mouth filled up with the warmness too and I spit it out, hoping it would go away. I let my head go limp and I saw—a blade as huge as myself penetrating me, cutting me in two, fucking my body. Vanessa; I cringed to look back, but I couldn't see her, only him and his muscle filled body, then everything went dark.

To Be Continued….


	4. Chapter 4: 21

"Mister! Mister!" a garbled voice crawled its way into my ears, "Wake up!" my eyes slowly opened, the pain in my stomach subsiding as my eyelids opened more and more. "Mr. Trent" he said in a sigh when I finally opened my eyes, he visibly let his tensed shoulders drop.

"Sure gave us a spook" an older man's voice spoke elsewhere and I was too weak to turn my head to see who it was.

"Can you sit up?" Townshend tried to help me up, but I let him know I preferred my current state just fine by feigning help. My head hurt as if I had just been hit with a steel bat and my body felt like it was refilling its empty veins. Such numbness.

"How do you know my name?" I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight away the unbearable pain all the while trying to keep calm and sound sane.

"I checked your wallet" Townshend answered quickly; I then heard a leathery squeak come from the seat beside me. Short footsteps veered above my head followed by faint whispers, I didn't much care what they were saying anyway.

After I heard someone apparently walk out of the apartment, I opened my eyes to gather myself. The bright light that hit my eyes didn't help matters any, neither did the knife stabbing pain it brought with it. I let my hands go limp in an attempt to relax but my mind always went back there, Silent Hill; my fucking mind. It took me there, just like it had taken me to all those murders, all those places, even hers…

Again, I heard leather squeak beside me, I risked a worsening headache to turn my head to see what it was: Henry Townshend sat in his chair, looking at me grimly. I let myself sigh slightly before turning my head back to look at the ceiling and the light; it didn't hurt my eyes anymore. Not after thinking about Silent Hill, not after she clouded my thoughts.

"I think you should explain yourse—" he started, trying to sound tougher than he actually was.

"Silent Hill" I answered back before he could finish; my tone of voice was worse than the look he had given me. "I need to talk to you about it" again, I turned to face him, but he looked elsewhere. He looked all over his apartment living room, every object, every wall, every door.

"You're in Silent Hill, Mr. Trent" he said, sadly. I'm in Silent Hill? Impossible, last time I checked I was in an apartment complex in South Ashfield, but then again, I had just gone to Silent Hill. "These walls are Silent Hill" he looked around as if in a daze, then he closed his eyes and breathed in the air around him with a pleased smile on his face, I found the whole act unnerving.

It was the best chance to sit up, I felt this was going downwards and laying down wasn't the best position to be in. Henry Townshend seemed shy at first sight, now he was looking more like a delusional maniac; things were going downwards. Then, a flash hit me hard, a blinding light with faces and eyes piercing through. It came fast; I had to close my eyes and mouth as to not vomit everywhere. 01121, 14121, 13121, 06121. They pulsated in my head like drumbeats, no, like a million heartbeats inside my mind. 02121, 11121, 19121, 08121. Different screams came from different numbers, different people, different…Victims.

"20, 20, 20, cannot kill the shell I am imprisoned in, mother" Henry Townshend's voice had departed any sense of sanity; it had departed Henry Townshend himself. For, when I opened my eyes, the man sitting in front of me was not Henry Townshend, owner of apartment 302. It was Walter Sullivan, the serial killer.

This is Silent Hill; my wild goose chase led me right to my destination, all around me.

"Walter Sullivan" I said quietly as the man stood up from the chair and ran against a wall, crashing into it with arms spread in an attempt of a hug. From the flesh in his hand, a knife grew and his palm griped it tightly before turning back to face me. His eyes were a hue of red that pushed my spirits down, the damned numbers in my head flashed quicker as he stepped closer to me.

This was not my mind, this was not my power. If this fucking madman stabs me I'm done for. He was grinning, he was barely two feet away from me when he jumped at me, knife first. In the few seconds I had to react, I grabbed his forearm and pulled it away to my side. He was clumsy, he nearly fell over the couch when I pulled him. Quickly, I stood up and grabbed the lamp from the counter and gave him a nice surprise the second time he charged at me. Now, his blonde locks sported a nice dash of red from the gash on his forehead. I charged at him and tackled him to the floor when he shut his eyes to shield them from the blood.

His head felt like a rock when mine clashed against him, but his arms felt like rubber when mine reached for the knife. I butted him with my head once in the teeth to loosen his grip even more, I'm sure I felt the pain more than he did, though. Fucker, let go! Let go of the fucking knife! I hit him again, this time I felt his teeth shatter and he let go of the knife.

Yes, I have it. Power in steel and a dangerous point; power in a sharp object. I pulled away from him and looked at the beaten man; the fucker had just tried to kill me. He had tried to kill me for some stupid deranged purpose, the cunt! I'll show him, I'll show him.

"Silent Hill, Daniel" she whispered into my ear from places unknown.

"Yes, Vanessa, Silent Hill" I grinned before I stabbed Walter Sullivan three times in the chest to the screams of Henry Townshend. It was self defense.

When the knife fell on his bony chest for the last time, I closed my eyes and breathed out, almost scared to look at him. What have I done? I could've ran out, could've yelled for the cops, but I killed him.

"Oh, no, Daniel, not again" I felt my lips move to say this, but I heard her voice instead. Then I opened my eyes and saw Silent Hill, I saw the corpse of a bloodied and dead Henry Townshend. But-But-But how! I didn't kill Townshend, it was Walter Sullivan! I saw the numbers in my mind, I saw them and saw him; I know what he fucking did! "Yet, he died a long time ago, Daniel" I feel some of my sanity replenish when I don't feel my lips move, but my stress grew worse when a rapid banging on the door came to my ears; the superintendent.

I can't stay here; it doesn't matter that I can't make sense of this, not now. That comes later; right now I need to leave. My exit comes in the way of a window, fuck the three story drop. I ignore the fact that I drop a large chunk of evidence with the knife and run towards the window. Before I know it, my body noisily breaks through a glass window and thuds on the ground below in a pile of leaves; lucky fuckin' junkie. No, don't stop now, go for your car. Go for your car. You saw the maps before you came here, Silent Hill's only a half day's drive from here. Silent Hill, if there are any answers for anything, it's there. I hurried quickly, stuffing whatever's going on in apartment 302 in the back of my mind. When I finally reached my car and broke various driving laws by pushing the accelerator and driving as fast as I could towards Silent Hill.

It was night when I reached it, my heart had nearly stopped when a cop pulled me over for speeding in Brahns and gave me a ticket. But, I was here, the sign said it "Welcome to Silent Hill" in nice homey letters. A fog that seemed eerily familiar blocked everything beyond the sign. I breathed in deeply before I turned off the ignition and opened my glove compartment; a needle clicked in my hands and I looked down at my demons. I needed it. I needed it more than anything now.

To Be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5: Entrance

How did I get in this situation? How did a gun barrel get to be pressed against my head? And, who the fuck is this guy?

"What's your name! I said, what's your fuckin' name!" he screamed out as he pressed the barrel harder against my left temple, the junkie numbness helped in bouncing most of the pain away. "How did you get here? How did you find me?" it wasn't one minute after I pulled the needle out of my arm and got out of my car that he ran at me and butted me in the head with the gun; I still don't feel the blood, but I see the small puddle of it on the ground.

I'm inside a blessed cloud, if this situation is not a figment of my diseased mind, I barely care. My body and my mind both fly around me as my eyes and heart look and beat without a care in the world. Again, he screams something that can only be called gibberish before pressing the gun barrel harder against my head.

"Silent Hill" I answer softly, hoping that would end up being the answer to this predicament also; I barely feel my lips stretch as a wave of ecstasy flows inside my mind, the H is still dancing inside my system, I can't even believe I'm not passed out. Then, I don't feel the pressure in my temple anymore. "You're going there too, aren't you?" I hear myself say that in a joker's giggle, deep inside I feel scared of myself.

I hear his feet step back, away from me. Yet, I still didn't dare turn to face him, I knew the gun was still pointed at me; the guy didn't seem like a complete moron. But, I DID deem it safe enough to lower my hands; suddenly, the sick feeling in my gut snuck up on me, the drugs had done their job, now they began to do their damage. Fuckers.

His steps continue walking away, it doesn't take me long to realize he's not in shock, he's running away. I turn my head and see only a the back of a figure running away from me with a hand cannon, then my heart sinks when I look in the opposite direction, towards Silent Hill. Vanessa. Not in my mind, not in my dreams, not in my dreams, no. There she stood, looking out at me with wanting eyes with a smile that both warmed me and frightened me; there in the thick fog that led into Silent Hill. In a second, the thought of a bullet through my head seemed like a moot point.

"Come to me, Daniel" just like the nightmare, the same voice, the same subtle movements of her arms, the same longing in her beautiful voice. I stood up and eagerly walked into the fog. "Follow me, Daniel, follow me inside" I hastened my feet, I hurried after her, but her serene figure moved deeper and deeper into the fog. I never saw her feet move, but her body seemed to float softly in the fog, away from me. Before I know it, I'm running into Silent Hill, the trees and foliage around me already turned to small houses and stores. "Daniel" she whispers into the air. "Daniel" I stop when I see her figure stop in the middle of the street, the fog engulfing her like a jealous lover. "Come inside, Daniel" I start walking forward but she floats away more; I stop and look at her anxiously. "Come inside my-Come inside my restless nightmares!" the voice of an angel turns to a banshee. Vanessa!

Her sustained scream tugs at my earlobes and rattles my teeth, my head feels like exploding. I can't stand it, I can't stand her screaming, I can't stand her pain, her life, her sex, her love, her very self. My teeth feel like cracking and it's a miracle my eardrums haven't exploded, but just before my entire body feels like collapsing to her shriek, she stops. Her figure is the same as before, but her face, it stares at me with a snake's eyes, her lips are in snarl and her skin goes completely pale, the only things noticeable on her skin being the red veins beneath it. But, before I can run at her again, I hear the scraping.

The horrors of Silent Hill had visited me before, but now I was visiting them, I was in their home and my fears slowly became my masters. In a fit of trembles and subtle shakes, I turned around and saw it, struggling to stand up and walking towards me in a horrendous show of disfigurement and pain. Its upper body seemed to be an entire straightjacket forcibly embedded into the skin, its face was nothing but skin; yet it muffled out relentless screams of pain. I wanted to run, I felt like I should run, but I stayed there, looking at it as the crippled creature walked towards me with disgustingly inverted knees. It walked with its feet inverted inwards, shaking and screaming violently whenever the dozens of syringes riddles across its body started to slowly pump blood in and out of its body. Needles and syringes.

Suddenly I felt it draw near, some of the syringes exploded as it drew near, darting hundreds of drops of the blood everywhere. The drops of blood ate through whatever they touched like red acid, painfully cutting into the skin of the blood's owner. What is this? Syringes…My hell. Her restless nightmares, my living destruction. I can't stay here; already my mind feels like its swimming in vomit, I take a final look at the pained creature before I run deeper into the town, after her. I run as fast as I can, keeping my fear behind me, I run until a huge figure cuts through the fog's swath and stands mightily over me. I see the sign and my hearts skips a beat when a sudden familiarity enters my mind: Midwich Elementary School. This is where I studied, this where I came to school when I was a little boy.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Vanessa

One Week Ago. South Ashfield.

"Detective Fencen, it was just a run of the mill suicide! Jesus, the suicide note even had his fucking handwriting! Do you need more information or do I have to suspend you before you go on a rampant crusade?" it didn't sit well with. "Well!" but I couldn't rick losing my job because of my gut.

"No, sir, I'm sorry" and so I told the captain what he wanted to hear and walked out of his office.

Bastards, they all look at me like I'm some crazed maniac, like I'm always following the same wild goose chase. They don't know anything. Why the hell would a regular guy like Henry Townshend randomly take a knife to his own throat? Not even the suicide note is enough evidence, writing "good bye" just isn't enough.

"Detective Fencen?" her voice broke into my mind and cut me from my thoughts, I forced myself to look up and ignore my agitation for a second. "That information you wanted on Silent Hill" I smiled as she hands me the file and walks away.

"Thank you, Vanessa"

Silent Hill. Present time.

It doesn't make any sense, no sense at all! How could I have studied all those years and not have any idea of it? How could I not remember? The questions flooded in droves as I took my first steps into my old school. The door opens with a echoing creek that instantly makes me paranoid; the sweat beads on my bad start calling for their food, but they won't be getting it any time soon. My heart beat faster and faster when I say the words "cold turkey" in my head, I know what's coming and it couldn't come at a worse time; the only question is when.

I twist my head to look over my shoulder when the long foghorn's cry fills the foggy skies. The world around me went completely quiet and I feared that I lost my hearing, but then the world around me snickered at me and shut the light on me, leaving me helpless and in its darkness. I can't control breath, I can barely breathe, my head feels lightheaded when I hear a sudden static. Its intensity rises and fades like ocean waves, I dig into my pockets and see the only beacon of light in the entire universe shine green into my face: my cell phone. It whines its static cry louder and louder until shuffling steps overcome the phone's static.

The sweat has invaded my entire body, not of hunger, but of fear and terror. I take long breaths to try to ease my heart, but it doesn't work. Almost instinctively, I move the phone's light towards the weak shuffling sounds. The phone's static became as loud as it possibly could when I started to hear various woeful moans cry out all around me; I swear I hear someone gagging beside me, the sound of rank vomit splashing on the ground not far behind. I gulp loudly and find myself taking small steps backwards into the school; a knife! The cell phone catches a shine that glimmers in the darkness a half second before the darkness itself lunges at me. The ground hits me hard on my back and I lose my phone to it as I try to hold back the armed hand. The face the skinless creature has at it swings the knife lazily at my face eerily reminds me of Edvard Munch's The Cry. My fingers dig deep into wet tissue and nerve as the inside out beast cries out longingly and tried to run a knife through my throat. Fuck, shit, fuck, I don't have time; the others that were around me must be just a few feet away now. Fuck, I'm dead, I'm fucking dead!

"Cocksucking cunt!" I hear a muffled voice cry out, a voice that sounds strikingly similar to mine. My knee moves all on its own to dig its way into the fucking thing's stomach, I feel the blood penetrate my jeans and moisten my entire leg. "Fucker!" I yell out to everyone around me as I kick away the moaning thing away, a desperate moan cringes out in the darkness somewhere. I run inside the school, but not before I grab the still lighted, and static inducing, phone and the half rusted knife the monster dropped.

Suddenly, my rush of adrenaline dies out just as quick as it came and I close the oak doors behind my back with a huge bang. I let myself slide down to the floor just as I hear the horrors behind me start to slowly scratch and bite the wooden door that blocked their path from me. I can barely see, the world is so damn dark, my heart feels like it is bleeding and the only thing I have between death is wood and my back. But, I can't stay here, I have to find out, I have to figure out why the hell I remember all of this now, now that I'm here. Don't stop, don't fucking stop, you worthless junkie!

I take a deep breath and pull away from the door, holding the knife's bloody handle in one hand and the cell phone on the other; using it as only my beacon of light. The sweat dripped down my brow, stinging my eyes as it hit them, but I didn't dare blink, not even once. I look over my shoulder at blackness when I hear the large doors opening behind me and the demonic troop behind it shuffle in, their moans substituted for an almost childish giggle.

"Love me" I hear one cry out in a raspy moan; they fucking talk now?

The school itself around me shivers and mumbles gibberish. All over me, I hear the footsteps of running children and the giddy cries of joy echo away. But, it all dies away, it all quickly dies away and leaves me only with my running footsteps and the sound a lazy slug would make. The static in my phone slowly dies away, forcing the light to turn off; I'm alone. Fear overcomes my feet like dried cement, my nerves tense up and I look up at nothingness.

"Vanessa?" I whisper out in a frightened whimper, dear god, let it be you, let it be you. "Vanessa?" the thing over me sputters and gurgles like a dying old man, it yells out backwards nonsense angrily before it just stops talking and keeps on screaming at the top of its lungs. Then the static rises up like a musical crescendo, the gurgle above me groans loudly and I hear it rapidly drag itself away.

I turn around and hold the knife tightly; my heart feels like it stops when I lift the now lighted phone. The small child in her school uniform smiles at me innocently, the demons and horrors of Silent Hill trembling and slithering at her sides The upper torso of a black haired woman dragged itself towards me with its rotting hands and touched my foot, almost romantically. It cringed and spit out blood before it started to lick my shoes; I did nothing to stop it. Her arms hugged my leg as her head continued to excitedly lick my shoe, slowly pulling itself higher up my leg to lick just below my knees; I did nothing.

"Bastard" the little girl smiled at me, I hear her voice, but I never saw her sweet little lips move.

"Whore…" I mumble out; I look at her as long as I can before my hands begin to shake, here it is. I feel its tongue already nibbling my crotch; I lose my balance and make my back say hello to a wall. The thing clings tightly to me as it uses its teeth to pull down my zipper, I feel it gently, I see her in her neat school uniform; I see her skip towards me. "Vanessa"

"That has never been my name, my dear Daniel" instead of the little girl, a young woman's voice talk to me from below my waist. "You know what my name is, Daniel" I feel my knees go weak; I can't decipher whether it's from the junkie fever or her loving kiss.

"I know your name" I whimper out with a weak smile on my lips, I feel them close to me, all of them, all of her nightmares.

"Love me, Daniel" they both speak together, the two tormentors, the two females.

"Vanessa" I look down and drop my cell phone and I put my hand on her greasy head. Then, I look over at the little girl, her face looking grim and devilish with light coming from downwards. "Alessa"

To be Continued…


End file.
